Inaspettatamente
by Riketta
Summary: "Harry era uscito presto quella mattina per andare a lavoro mentre Ginny, che quel giorno aveva la mattinata libera, in quel momento, stava seduta sul bordo della vasca guardando con sguardo vacuo le sue mani che continuavano a fare calcoli su calcoli e a tastare il suo ventre. "Non è possibile!" urlò improvvisamente, rompendo l'insolita quiete che regnava in casa."
1. Chapter 1

**Inaspettatamente**

_**Ciao a tutti! Era da un po' che avevo questa idea in mente ma non sapevo come svilupparla, all'inizio volevo fare un'One Short ma, mentre scrivevo, è uscita un po' più lunga di quello che mi aspettavo e l'ho divisa in quattro capitoli…**_

_**La storia è già tutta scritta, devo betare solo gli ultimi capitoli, quindi posterò un capitolo alla settimana.**_

_**Io non posseggo Harry Potter, tutti i diritti e i personaggi canon sono di J. K. Rowling, miei sono solo i personaggi originali.**_

_**Un bacio e…..**_

_**Buona lettura!**_

**1 - Una scoperta inaspettata**

_**Novembre 2019**_

La grande casa dei Potter era stranamente silenziosa, erano passati quasi due mesi da quando anche la più piccola di casa, Lily, era partita per frequentare il suo primo anno alla Scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts e a Potter Manor non regnava più il solito scompiglio che la principessa di casa portava al suo passaggio, anche senza i suoi fratelli.

Harry era uscito presto quella mattina per andare a lavoro mentre Ginny, che quel giorno aveva la mattinata libera, in quel momento, stava seduta sul bordo della vasca guardando con sguardo vacuo le sue mani che continuavano a fare calcoli su calcoli e a tastare il suo ventre.

"Non è possibile!" urlò improvvisamente, rompendo l'insolita quiete che regnava in casa.

Ricominciò a contare ma il risultato era lo stesso è dovette arrendersi alla verità: lei, Ginevra Molly Weasley in Potter, all'età di trentotto anni, forse, era di nuovo incinta.

Il mese scorso si era cominciata a sentire più debole ma non se ne era curata, incolpando l'enorme mole di lavoro che si era ritrovata spesso a svolgere a causa della sua nuova promozione a capo redattore della sezione sportiva del Profeta, agli inizi di questo mese, invece, dopo essere andati a cena con Ron e Hermione aveva vomitato tutto quello che aveva mangiato, ma non si era preoccupata più di tanto scambiandola per un'intossicazione alimentare dato che, l'indomani mattina, telefonando alla cognata aveva saputo che anche lei era stata male.

I sospetti però gli erano venuti nelle ultime due settimane a causa della forte nausea che gli veniva ogni mattina sentendo l'odore della carta del giornale e dei frequenti cambi di umore, che il povero Harry doveva subirsi.

"Quando è capitato? Da quando abbiamo avuto Lily siamo stati più attenti" disse parlando tra se e se, arrossendo un po' mentre i ricordi le passavano per la mente.

Da quando l'ultima Potter era partita, nonostante sentivano molto la mancanza della loro bambina e dei loro figli, lei e Harry avevano tacitamente deciso di approfittare di quella fase per godersi la casa e ritornare a fare la vita da sposini, cercando di recuperare un pò del tempo che il lavoro di entrambi e il loro ruolo di genitori aveva sottratto ai loro momenti d'intimità.

"Certo, ora ricordo! Eravamo appena tornati dalla stazione, la casa era insolitamente silenziosa, avevamo entrambi il pomeriggio libero e ci siamo, in pratica, saltati a dosso a vicenda" sussurrò accaldata, ricordando quegli'attimi di passione e dolcezza passati col suo bel marito.

"Non posso stare nel dubbio, devo sapere!" disse alzandosi in piedi e diriggendosi verso la porta.

"Dibby!" chiamo lei un attimo dopo.

Con un crac un piccolo elfo somigliante al defunto Dobby gli comparve davanti, facendo un inchino.

"Che cosa desidera signora Potter?"

"Sto per uscire Dibby, forse mangerò fuori, se dovesse tornare Harry in anticipo per piacere digli che sono fuori per delle commissioni e che forse passerò da Hermione."

"Come desidera Signora, ecco il suo mantello" mi disse il piccolo elfo porgendomi quest'ultimo.

Stavo per uscire da casa quando la voce di Hermione, che mi chiamava dal soggiorno, mi fece tornare indietro.

"Herm che ci fai qui a quest'ora? Non avevi un incontro al ministero oggi?"

"Devo parlarti!" la interruppe la cognata, con un'espressione allarmata.

"Cos'è ti è successo? Sai sono di fretta ma sarei passata da voi più tardi quindi…"

"Ginny, credo di aspettare un altro bambino! Non so com'è potuto accadere, cioè lo so, ho già due figli, ma…" come sempre, quando era agitata, Hermione aveva cominciato a parlare velocemente e camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza e la povera Ginny, rimasta di sasso alla notizia che anche la sua migliore amica credeva di essere incinta, non riusciva più a seguirla.

"Herm! Calmati, fai un bel respiro e spiegati meglio, mi stai dicendo che anche tu credi di aspettare un bambino?" domandò la rossa.

"Perché dici anche tu?! Non mi dirai che tu…" disse toccando il suo ventre.

"Si, ho fatto i calcoli e stavo andando al S. Murgo per averne la conferma o la smentita, a questo punto tanto vale che andiamo insieme, no?"

Hermione, scossa ancora dalla notizia, fece solo un cenno con la testa e si avviò insieme alla cognata verso la porta.

Presero la macchina di Harry, non volendo rischiare smaterializzandosi, e si diressero in verso l'ospedale magico.

In macchina regnò il silenzio, finché non si sedettero sulle seggioline di plastica dell'ospedale per attendere il loro turno.

Fu Ginny a rompere il silenzio.

"Sono preoccupata Herm…"

"Anch'io, come me, tu hai paura che qualcosa possa andare storto, vero?"

"Sì, ecco, non siamo già grandi per questo? Cioè, io sarei contenta di aspettare un altro figlio…"

Ginny non poté continuare il suo discorso perché il Medimago le chiamò e loro si precipitarono subito nel suo studio.

Il dottore le fece accomodare e incominciò subito a sottoporle agli incantesimi di routine per i primi cinque minuti.

"Signore, che dirvi, congratulazioni! Lei signora Potter è nel pieno del secondo mese, mentre lei, Signora Weasley, e all'inizio" disse allegro il dottore.

Vedendo però le facce tirate chiese " Volete per caso tirarvi indietro? Siete ancora in tempo…"

"No!" dissero insieme le donne.

"Noi veramente siamo preoccupate per la gravidanza, non siamo, come dire, troppo grandi?"

Il dottore cominciò a ridere e poi, cercando di darsi di nuovo un tono, disse " signore, non dite sciocchezze! Se non li avete ora i bambini quando?"

"Se non sapessi che siete sposate con i due Auror più conosciuti al mondo e se io non tenessi alla mia vita, ci avrei provato spudoratamente con voi" disse il dottore, facendo loro l'occhiolino.

Le donne arrossirono per il complimento e rendendosi conto che non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi, si abbracciarono felici ed emozionate all'idea che avrebbero di nuovo avuto un bambino da coccolare.

Uscite dallo studio andarono a prendere una tisana in una sala da tè vicino all'ospedale, ridendo per ciò che aveva detto il dottore e delle preoccupazioni che avevano inizialmente offuscato la gioia che provavano in quel momento.

Dopo aver preso qualche sorso della tisana energizzante e mangiato qualche pasticcino fu la riccia a prendere la parola.

"Come credi che la prenderanno i ragazzi questa notizia?"

"Secondo me questa è la buona volta che a Ron viene un infarto" disse la rossa ridacchiando.

"Che sei simpatica Ginny!" le rispose imbronciata "comunque io mi preoccuperei anche per Harry, questa volta non se lo aspetta per niente"

"Già! Mi ricordo che quando aspettavo Albus è stato lo stesso e gli ci sono voluti cinque minuti per assorbire la notizia, mi sono arrabbiata parecchio quella volta, però, devo dire che quella volta si è fatto perdonare subito" disse lei con un'espressione sognante.

Hermione sghignazzò vedendo l'espressione della cognata "Eh bravo Harry, forse dovevo prendermelo io quando ne avevo le possibilità, non che non ci abbia mai fatto un pensierino"

"Herm! " disse furiosa e incredula la rossa alla migliore amica di sua e di suo marito.

"Dai eravamo bambini era una cotta infantile lo sai e poi io sono sempre stata innamorata di quel adorabile pasticcione di tuo fratello!" disse lei seria, prima di scoppiare a ridere e dicendo "però la tua faccia era impagabile quando l'ho detto ahahahahahah!"

Ginny sbuffo infastidita ma poi sul viso gli spuntò un ghigno malandrino "Ho visto che, comunque, anche voi vi siete dati da fare da quando la casa è libera, eh! Le ho visto le occhiaie di Ron due mattine fa!"disse lei ridacchiando e facendo diventare rosso fuoco la faccia di Hermione.

"…comunque basta ora, siamo pari, dobbiamo invece pensare a come dirlo a loro e ai ragazzi, a proposito secondo te come la prenderanno loro?"chiese la rossa.

"Credo che Hugo accetterà subito la cosa, soprattutto se sarà un maschietto, una volta mi ha detto che gli piacerebbe essere un fratello maggiore come James, mentre Rose, non so, non ho mai parlato con lei di questa possibilità"

"Conoscendo James, sono sicura che appena lo saprà farà il buffone e comincerà a farci i complimenti davanti a tutti per farci imbarazzare, fino a quando Harry non lo minaccerà di far vedere a tutti le foto di quando era piccolo o raccontare qualche episodio altrettanto imbarazzante su di lui, quando quei due sono insieme non si capisce chi dei due sia il bambino!

Per quanto riguarda Albus e Lily, loro sono molto uniti e non so come la prenderanno questa notizia, in particolare Lily che è stata viziata più degli altri due essendo l'unica femmina, finora" disse pensierosa Ginny.

"Credo che sia ora di andare, comunque, voglio passare al ministero e dirlo subito a Harry!" disse euforica Ginny, cambiando umore improvvisamente.

"Io non ci penso proprio a dire a Ron una cosa di questa al lavoro! C'è il rischio o che gli prenda realmente un infarto o che tutto il ministero lo venga a sapere oggi stesso, se vuoi, però, ti accompagno" disse la cognata.

"Non c'è bisogno, ti riporto a casa, sarai stanca e poi mi viene di passaggio per andare là" rispose l'altra pagando il conto per poi dirigersi insieme verso l'automobile.

"Certo che io tuoi cambi d'umore fanno impazzire, povero Harry" disse la riccia entrando nell'automobile.

"Lo so, mi dispiace anche per lui, l'altra volta gli ho fatto un casino solo perché era rientrato più tardi dall'ufficio dopo una missione e poi, un quarto d'ora dopo, l'ho rapito dallo studio e l'ho trascinato in camera e…"

"Ho capito il concetto Ginny, non voglio sapere anche i dettagli, posso già immaginare cosa è successo dopo…"

"Scusa mi sono lasciata trascinare dai ricordi, tu invece hai cominciato a innervosirti per ogni cosa e a strafogarti col gelato alle fragole?"

"Ho cominciato a sospettare di essere incinta quando l'altra sera ho finito tutta la vaschetta da sola e quando Ron mi a chiesto dove fosse finita gli ho risposto di andarsela a comprare da solo, povero c'è rimasto malissimo!"

"Già, poverino!" disse Ginny posteggiando la macchina davanti casa della cognata ridacchiando.

"Ci sentiamo questa sera o al massimo domani mattina per raccontarci tutto, ok Herm?"

"D'accordo, ciao!" rispose lei chiudendo lo sportello dell'auto e avviandosi verso la porta d'ingresso.

Ginny aspettò che l'amica entrasse a casa poi, prima di partire si accarezzò la pancia, leggermente sporgente, e sorridendo disse "piccolo ora ti presenterò a papà, sei felice?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ciao a tutti! Quello che vi apprestate a leggere è il capitolo che più preferisco in assoluto di questa storia, immaginatevi che mentre lo scrivevo ridevo come una pazza e la mia coinquilina ha seriamente pensato di chiamare il 118 per farmi internare XD…**_

_**Spero che vi divertiate a leggerlo come io mi sono divertita nello scriverlo!**_

_**Mi piacerebbe ricevere i vostri commenti o le vostre critiche, ci tengo tanto tanto…(me che fa occhi da cucciolo)**_

_**Io non posseggo Harry Potter, tutti i diritti e i personaggi canon sono di J. K. Rowling, miei sono solo i personaggi originali.**_

_**Un bacio e Buona lettura!**_

_**Cap. 2 – Annunci bollenti e reazioni inaspettate**_

Ginny arrivo al ministero un quarto d'ora dopo, si avviò verso l'entrata destinata ai visitatori, attraversò il grande atrio e prese l'ascensore che l'avrebbe portata all'ufficio Auror.

Appena arrivata, si diresse verso dove sapeva esserci l'ufficio di suo marito ma fu fermata da un elettrizzato Teddy Lupin che felice, di rivedere la sua Zia preferita, si sbilanciò per salutarla e facendo ciò fece cadere tutti i rapporti che c'erano sulla sua scrivania spargendoli per il pavimento.

"Ihihih….Teddy, sei sempre il solito! Ti ho detto mille volte di guardarti attorno prima di muoverti…" gli disse lei, scompigliandogli i capelli che da blu erano diventati rossi a causa dell'imbarazzo.

"sì, hai ragione zia" disse facendo un incantesimo per appellare i fogli che aveva fatto cadere e ordinarli.

"Come mai sei venuta qua zia Ginny? Devi parlare con lo zio? È successo qualcosa?"

"Sì, devo dirgli una cosa importante, è nel suo ufficio?"

"No, oggi aveva un'importante lezione con gli specializzandi sull'uso della magia Oscura durante le missioni, tra cinque minuti dovrebbe finire, credo che a lui farà piacere vederti mentre a gran parte di loro…" disse Teddy, lasciando la frase in sospeso ghignando.

"Che stai cercando di dirmi Ted?"

"Ehm niente… comunque lo troverai nella seconda stanza a destra, io vado ho allenamento con la mia squadra" disse allontanandosi più velocemente possibile dallo sguardo indagatore di Ginny.

Con passo veloce la rossa andò verso la stanza indicatagli e guardando dalla finestrella che si affacciava sulla sala, riconobbe subito il marito che, girato verso la lavagna, spiegava degli schemi ai suoi allievi, che lo seguivano attentamente prendendo appunti, e alle sue allieve, che scoccavano continue occhiate al suo fondoschiena tra un appunto e l'altro.

*Cosaaa? Come si permettono quelle sciocche ragazzine? Harry è mio! Ora le affatturerò tutte per benino!* pensò Ginny fulminando con lo sguardo quelle stupide oche.

Harry crescendo aveva mantenuto la sua costituzione magna e longilinea ma la guerra, gli allenamenti dell'accademia Auror e le varie missioni a cui aveva partecipato avevano scolpito il suo carpo e ora che aveva trentanove anni, ne mostrava appena trentacinque, inutile dire quanto questo era apprezzato dalla popolazione magica femminile e dalla sua consorte.

Ginny busso alla porta dell'aula senza pensare alla lezione in corso ed entrò facendo sussultare tutti gli aspiranti Auror, sorpresi di trovarsi davanti alla bellissima moglie del Capo dell'ufficio Auror e Capo redattrice della sezione sportiva del Profeta.

La rossa si diresse verso il marito e lo attirò a se in un bacio mozzafiato cui lui partecipò molto attivamente, dimentico dei suoi allievi.

"Gin a cosa devo questa, certamente molto apprezzata, interruzione?"

Lei, si girò verso i ragazzi, schioccati per la scena appena avvenuta, e con finto sguardo imbarazzato, notato solo da Harry, disse: "Scusami Harry, non avevo visto che stavi facendo lezione, ho disturbato?"chiese lanciando uno sguardo fulminante alle ragazze, che arrossirono imbarazzate.

"Solo che ho una bella notizia da darti…" continuò facendo finta di nulla "sono incintà!"

Nella classe esplosero applausi, fischi, complimenti e battutine rivolte in gran parte a Harry che, rosso dalla vergogna, aveva abbracciato Ginny, nascondendo la sua espressione emozionata nell'incavo del suo collo profumato, e l'aveva trascinata nel suo ufficio.

"Gin non è uno scherzo, vero? Perché se è così, mi avrai sulla coscienza per infarto multiplo." le chiese il marito, dopo essersi chiuso alle spalle la porta del suo ufficio privato.

"No, il dottore me lo ha confermato poco fa, vengo direttamente dal San Murgo!" disse Ginny gioiosa saltando in braccio a Harry che si era appena seduto sulla sua poltrona, troppo sconvolto per restare in piedi.

"Gin questo non me lo aspettavo, poi perché me lo hai detto in quel modo? Volevi provare a uccidermi tu, visto che non c'è riuscito Voldemort? Mi sono saltati due battiti quando me l'hai detto!" disse lui mettendo un finto broncio.

"Veramente te lo volevo dire in privato ma, appena ho visto quelle oche delle tue allieve mangiarti con gli occhi ho voluto sottolineare il concetto che tu sei di mia proprietà, sai non vorrei che se ne dimenticassero visto che stanno a contatto con te cosi tante ore al giorno"

"Gin ho quasi quarant'anni e loro sono delle ragazzine, cosa vuoi che guardino? Ormai non sono più un ragazzo" gli disse lui abbracciandola.

"Sei sempre il solito ingenuo Potter ma, credo che questo sia a mio vantaggio" gli rispose lei facendo un piccolo sorriso.

Harry e Ginny restarono in silenzio abbracciati con le loro mani intrecciate sul ventre leggermente gonfio di lei, che dopo un po' con espressione preoccupata sul viso chiese: "Che ne pensi di questa gravidanza Harry? Ne sei felice? Sta accadendo proprio ora che ne potevamo approfittare per passare un po' più di tempo insieme, solo noi due".

"Gin io amo questo bambino che ancora deve nascere e tutti i nostri figli, sono il regalo più grande che mi hai fatto ed io sono fortunato ad averti incontrato nella mia vita" Le disse guardandola negli occhi " James, Albus, Lily e questo bambino o bambina sono il frutto del nostro amore e anche se ci fanno impazzire e tolgono un po' del tempo che magari potremmo passare insieme, non rinuncerei per nulla al mondo neanche a un secondo passato con loro e con te perché l'importante non è il tempo che trascorri con una persona, ma quello che gli lasci nel cuore. Voi siete il mio tesoro più grande, la mia felicità e la mia forza, quindi non pensare che io possa essere triste, poi con questo nuovo Potter in arrivo finalmente possiamo mettere su una nostra squadra di Quidditch" concluse lui con un sorriso.

"Oh Harry!" disse Ginny piangendo e ridendo contemporaneamente, accucciata contro il petto muscoloso di Harry.

"Certo che c'è una cosa di cui farei a meno quando sei incinta…"disse Harry con una finta espressione pensierosa, resa tale dal ghigno che piegava le sue labbra carnose.

"Cosa?" chiese la moglie con voce curiosa senza spostarsi dalla sua comoda posizione.

"I tuoi imprevedibili cambi d'umore, mi fanno impazzire" disse ridendo.

Ginny mise il muso e fece per alzarsi ma Harry la strinse a se e la baciò prima con infinita dolcezza e poi con passione, sussurrandole sulle labbra "Ti amo Gin".

La porta si spalancò improvvisamente, interrompendo il loro idilliaco momento, e facendo scattare in piedi Harry, che si mise davanti a sua moglie, pronto a difendere lei e il bambino.

Dalla soglia spuntò Ron, più che rosso in zona orecchie, con un'espressione tra il sognante e lo spaventato che urlando disse "Harry, Hermione è incinta! Diventerò di nuovo papà!"

"Anche tu?" disse quest'ultimo lanciando un'occhiata interrogativa alla moglie, che gli rispose con un cenno affermativo.

"Come anche tu?" disse Ron fissando prima lui e poi la sorella.

"Si Ron, diventerai un'altra volta zio" disse lei con un grande sorriso.

"Sto per svenire, troppe informazioni tutte in una volta…" disse prima di accasciarsi in una poltrona che Harry aveva fatto magicamente apparire dietro di lui.

_**Un'ora prima a casa Weasley**_

"Mione sono a casa!" urlò Ron dopo essere uscito dal camino spazzolandosi la polvere dai vestiti.

"Bentornato amore!" disse lei spuntando dalla porta che dava sulla cucina e andandolo ad abbracciare.

"Come mai tutto questo entusiasmo?" chiese Ron per capire il motivo dell'"attacco".

"Ho una bella notizia!" disse Hermione euforica e con gli occhi lucidi.

"Che sarebbe?" chiese lui sospettoso, non sempre quelle che per sua moglie erano buone notizie lo erano per lui.

"Forse è meglio che ti siedi sul divano…" disse lei, ora un po' nervosa.

"mi devo preoccupare?" chiese lui facendo come lei gli aveva consigliato.

"Ti ho detto che è una bella notizia!" disse alzando la voce, innervosita dalla poca perspicacia del marito.

"Ah! Quindi stavi dicendo?" chiese lui rilassandosi un po'.

Hermione prese un bel respiro, ritrovò la calma e ricominciò: " Ron in queste settimana con la casa vuota e i bambini tutti a Hogwarts abbiamo potuto passare più tempo insieme…" disse giocando nervosamente con le mani.

"e ci siamo divertiti molto" aggiunse Ron con un sorriso malizioso e arrossendo in zona orecchie.

"Si!...dai non interrompermi!" disse lei arrossendo.

Lui allora si alzò dal divano e abbracciandola disse" Mione stai cercando di dirmi che ti sei presa tutto il fine settimana libero per passarlo a letto?" gli sussurrò lui a un orecchio per poi passarle a baciarle il collo.

"M-magari!" disse, presa dalla scia di baci che Ron gli stava lasciando dalla spalla al mento.

" No, volevo dire…" disse ritornando in se.

"Sono incinta! Aspettiamo un altro bambino o bambina!" continuò con gli occhi lucidi.

Lui la guardò interdetto e dopo cinque minuti si mise a ridere.

"Herm non si fanno questi scherzi! Ci stavo quasi cascando! Dimmi la verità ti sei messa d'accordo con mia sorella vero?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley sei un emerito cretino! Secondo te io mi metto a scherzare su una cosa come questa con Ginny?" gli gridò lei facendolo indietreggiare verso il divano dove prima era seduto.

"Allora è vero? Sarò di nuovo padre? E' meraviglio!" disse lui riprendendosi dallo shock e andando ad abbracciare la moglie felice.

"Finalmente!" disse lei sbuffando ma non muovendosi da suo abbraccio.

"Questa è la reazione che volevo…" disse poi sorridendo e stringendosi più forte al marito.

Lui, incantato da quegli occhi pieni di gioia ed emozione e, desideroso delle sue labbra, la travolse in un bacio colmo di passione, amore, dolcezza e felicità, facendole dimenticare perché cinque minuti fa era arrabbiata con lui.

"Ora ho capito perché hai fatto quella scenata quando ti ho chiesto del gelato! Avrei dovuto capirlo subito."

"Scusa" disse lei abbassando lo sguardo.

"Mi sa che mi toccherà nascondere tutto il gelato che c'è in casa" disse ridacchiando, contagiando anche lei.

"Devo andarlo a dire a Harry!" disse poi staccandosi dall'abbraccio e correndo verso in camino euforico.

"Aspetta!..." urlò Hermione non riuscendo però a essere ascoltata, essendo Ron scomparso tra le fiamme verdi un attimo prima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inaspettatamente**

_**Salve! Eccomi con il terzo capitolo di questa breve storia, ormai ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine.**_

_**Buona Lettura!**_

_**Cap. 3 - Sorpresa e gioia**_

Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione stabilirono di fare l'annuncio il finesettimana in qui ci sarebbe stata l'uscita a Hogsmale, così da poter avere anche i figli presenti.

Durante quei giorni però a casa Potter la situazione peggiorò molto.

Le nausee si fecero più forti soprattutto di mattina e gli sbalzi ormonali di Ginny divennero più evidenti, tanto che Harry fu costretto più di una volta a uscire prima e portarsi il lavoro a casa.

"Gin, sono preoccupato, non sei mai stata così male quando eri incinta degli altri bambini" gli disse Harry tenendogli la testa mentre svuotava l'intera colazione nel gabinetto.

"Lo so" disse lei alzandosi dal pavimento grazie all'aiuto del marito.

"Non sarebbe il caso di fare una visita di controllo?"

"L'ho prenotata per oggi pomeriggio, scusa se non te l'ho più detto, ma ieri mi sentivo così stanca che mi è passato di mente" disse mentre si sciacquava la bocca.

"Non ti preoccupare, solo sarà un po' più difficile liberarmi degli impegni...scusa ma perché piangi ora?"

"Non lo so! Mi scendono da sole queste dannate lacrime, odio questi dannati ormoni!"

"Dai Gin calmati! Pensa che questa fase non durerà molto" disse il marito abbracciandola.

"Odio piangere!" disse lei continuando a versare lacrime sulla divisa da Auror di Harry.

"Pensa positivo Ginny, tra qualche settimana sfogherai su di me la tua rabbia urlandomi contro e gli ultimi tre mesi mi manderai alle ore più impensabili nei posti più improponibili a comprare cibi di tutti i tipi e sapori".

"Devo dire che questo è molto incoraggiante" affermò lei mettendosi a ridere.

"Sì, come no, forse per te" disse Harry, tremando interiormente pensando a cosa lo aspettava.

"Cambiando argomento, hai richiesto alla McGranitt il permesso di uscita per James, Albus e Lily?"

"Sì, gliel'ho mandato con il gufo che mi ha inviato per informarmi dell'ennesimo scherzo, ai danni dei Serpeverde, che hanno fatto i nostri figli…Ops, forse non dovevo dirtelo!"

"Come non dovevi dirmelo?! Ora ci penso io a quelle pesti, gli manderò una strillettera che ricorderanno per tutta la vita! E poi da quando in qua è coinvolto anche Albus?"

"Dai Gin non ti arrabbiare, fa male al bambino, e poi Albus era quello che faceva il palo, si sarà fatto convincere dai suoi fratelli" disse lui, ridendo al pensiero.

"Io la strillettera gliela mando comunque a tutti e tre!" disse Ginny, staccandosi dal suo abbraccio.

"Io ora vado, Ron mi aspetta in ufficio per un interrogatorio, appena so quando riesco a liberarmi, ti faccio sapere tramite camino, così poi ti accompagno al San Murgo" disse lui baciandogli la fronte "Se ci sono problemi, mandami Dibby".

"Va bene, buona giornata" disse lei dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra per poi dirigersi in cucina.

Arrivata in cucina, il telefono fisso cominciò a suonare ripetutamente.

"Certo che quest'aggeggio babbano fa un rumore infernale!" disse Ginny alzando la cornetta del telefono.

"Ciao Ginny, come va?"

"Ciao Herm! Come vuoi che vada? Mi sento uno straccio, tu?" chiese la rossa riconoscendo l'amica.

"Io tutto bene, sembra quasi che non sono incinta per quanto poco si fa sentire il piccolo, credo che sarà un tipo tranquillo." Disse lei ridacchiando.

"Beata te! Io non riesco ad iniziare la giornata senza dover correre in bagno o scoppiare in lacrime ed è da quando il dottore mi ha detto di stare a riposo che Harry e Dibby non mi fanno muovere un dito in casa, non ne posso più mi annoio!" esclamò Ginny

"Mm è giusto che tu faccia sforzi ma questo non vuol dire che non ti puoi divertire, che ne dici se vengo da te e passiamo la mattinata insieme?"

"Sarebbe fantastico, tanto la visito l'ho alle quattro."

"Visita? Non me ne avevi parlato, come mai? C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese allarmata Hermione.

"Stai calma è solo una visita straordinaria di controllo, invece che ne dici di decidere cosa fare oggi?" le chiese per distrarla.

"Ho deciso di ridipingere la casa ma non so che colori scegliere, ti va di darmi una mano e magari guardarci un film con davanti una tazza di cioccolata calda con panna? Così non fai sforzi e ci divertiamo, che ne dici?"

"Idea stupenda Herm, chiedo a Dibby di fare anche i Pop-corn! Ti aspetto!"

"Ok, ci vediamo tra un'oretta" disse lei chiudendo la chiamata.

_**Otto ore dopo…**_

La sala d'aspetto del reparto maternità del San Murgo era piena e Ginny accompagnata, come promesso, da Harry stringeva pensierosa le sue mani, aspettando che la chiamassero per la visita.

"Gin che hai? Sei tesa come quando doveva nascere James! E' successo qualcosa questa mattina quando eri con Herm?"

"No Harry, solo che percepisco che c'è qualcosa di diverso questa volta e sono preoccupata".

Harry con un braccio la strinse a se e le posò un bacio sui capelli con fare rassicurante, non era mai stato bravo con le parole ed era anche lui preoccupato per la moglie.

"Signora Potter?" chiamò la voce del Guaritore.

Tutti nella sala si girarono a guardarli, appena udirono il loro cognome, cominciando a parlottare e a lanciare occhiate curiose all'evidente gonfiore che si vedeva sotto il vestito verde che Ginny indossava sotto il suo mantello nero.

I coniugi Potter, ormai abituati alle fastidiose attenzioni, si mossero velocemente, cercando di scappare agli sguardi curiosi delle persone presenti in sala d'aspetto.

"Buon giorno Signora Potter, si accomodi, sono felice di rivederla, ogni volta è sempre più bella e poi il verde le dona" le disse il dottore facendole l'occhiolino.

"Uhm Uhm" fece Harry imitando perfettamente la Umbridge.

Il dottore in un secondo cambiò tre volte colore, diventando prima bianco, poi rosso e poi ritornando al suo colore originale, anche se ancora con le guancie imporporate.

"Signor Potter è un onore averla qui e da un bel po' che non ci incontriamo, mi scusi se non l'ho notata subito." disse lui con un sorriso teso.

"Non si preoccupi…"gli disse lui con voce tranquilla che lo faceva sembrare ancora più minaccioso " non posso biasimarla, mi rendo conto della bellezza di **mia **moglie"

Ginny, lusingata da quel complimento, inaspettato, gli strinse la mano e gli fece segno di sedersi accanto a lei sorridendo.

Il dottore ridacchiò, imbarazzato e un po' intimorito per essersi fatto beccare, e cambiò subito discorso.

"Bene, perché siete venuti al controllo in anticipo? Avevamo stabilito di fare il prossimo all'inizio del prossimo mese, no?"

"Ha ragione dottore ma le nausee sono più forti delle altre volte…"

"e anche gli sbalzi d'umore" aggiunse Harry, ora più tranquillo.

"si, anche quelli, sono diventata una fontana umana" disse lei.

Harry le strinse la mano e, per non ridere dell'espressione disperata della moglie, si concentrò sulla sua preoccupazione.

"Dottore non è stato così intenso il secondo mese di gravidanza quando dovevano nascere gli altri nostri figli, dobbiamo preoccuparci?"

"Dagli scorsi esami non risultava niente di strano, forse è meglio ripeterli e farne degli altri, prego si distenda sul lettino e si scopra la pancia, le farò l'ecografia dato che la scorsa volta non ho avuto modo di farla" disse il dottore, in modo molto professionale.

Dopo che lei si fu distesa, il dottore cominciò ad agitare la bacchetta con movimenti circolari, borbottando incantesimi a loro sconosciuti e facendo colorare con varie luci colorate il rigonfiamento della pancia.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese Ginny stringendo la mano di suo marito.

"Un attimo, voglio fare l'ecografia prima di pronunciarmi" disse il dottore, facendo apparire un telo alla parete.

Con un ultimo incantesimo fece scorrere la bacchetta sulla pancia e sul telo apparve un'immagine conosiuta ma, diversa dalle altre volte agli occhi dei coniugi Potter.

"Signora Potter c'è mai stato un parto gemellare nella sua famiglia?" chiese il dottore analizzando l'immagine nella schermo.

"Si, ho dei fratelli gemelli, Fred e George, il primo però è morto durante la battaglia di Hogwarts" disse lei triste pensando al fratello deceduto tempo fa.

"Mi dispiace di avergli fatto venire in mente un così doloroso ricordo, ma ne avevo bisogno per la mia analisi, so che la vostra famiglia è numerosa, se non ricordo male siete in sette, i gemelli erano più grandi di lei?"

"Si, io sono l'ultima, loro sono nati dopo Bill,Charly e Percy"

"Mi scusi ma perché lo vuole sapere?" chiese Harry, avendo formulato mille ipotesi in quei minuti di silenzio.

"Beh, signori Potter, se guardate lo schermo, potete notare che ci sono tre esserini qui" disse il dottore indicando con il dito tre macchie chiare sullo schermo scuro.

"Ascoltate" disse il dottore vedendo le facce incredule dei due genitori.

Nella stanza si espanse il suono inconfondibile di tre piccoli cuori che battevano veloci, come tamburi suonati a ritmo sostenuto.

Il suono prodotto da quei cuori che battevano all'unisono entrò nelle orecchie dei coniugi Potter e s'impresse nelle loro anime in modo indelebile, emozionandoli come le altre tre volte che avevano sentito quel suono.

Harry con gli occhi lucidi strinse a se la sua Gin e la baciò con immenso amore, euforico come non gli succedeva di essere da tempo.

"Ginny, avremo dei gemelli, tre bambini!" le disse lui sollevandola dai fianchi e facendola girare per poi posarla a terra e abbracciarla felice.

"Vi consiglierei, comunque, di aspettare almeno la prima metà del terzo mese per annunciare la gravidanza perché trattandosi di gravidanza trigemellare tutto sarà, come avete già avuto modo di sperimentare, un po' più difficile e non tutti e tre i feti potrebbero farcela."

"Mi sta dicendo che devo stare in assoluto riposo almeno fino al terzo mese?"

"Vedo che ci siamo capiti Signora Potter, bene ora le prescriverò delle pozioni che dovrà prendere in aggiunta alle altre e poi potete andare, ci vedremo tra un mese da oggi" concluse il giovane Guaritore.

Harry e Ginny usciti dall'ospedale presero l'auto e si diressero verso casa in silenzio ma mantenendo le loro mani intrecciate.

Arrivati entrambi si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere.

"Certo che abbiamo concluso alla grande!" disse Ginny continuando a ridere.

"Certo, cosa ti aspettavi sposando con Harry Potter?" disse suo marito prendendola per i fianchi e facendola sedere su di lui sul divano.

"Non potevo certo avere due gemelli ma tre, non c'era gusto se non era così" continuo con il sorriso sulle labbra, accarezzando la pancia dove i suoi figli si stavano preparando per venire al mondo.

"Saranno sette mesi difficili" disse Ginny accoccolandosi meglio sul petto del marito.

"Io sono qui, non me ne vado, puoi contare sul mio aiuto per qualunque cosa" rispose lui, appoggiando la sua fronte su quella di lei.

"Ti amo Harry" disse lei sulle sue labbra, con le lacrime agli occhi, prima di farsi prendere totalmente dal bacio dolce ma appassionato.

Un oretta dopo tra le fiamme del camino comparve l'inconfondibile testa di Hermione.

"Ginny, Harry!" chiamò a gran voce.

"Oh, scusate!" disse imbarazzata vedendo che i coniugi Potter erano impegnati un appassionata sessione di coccole pomeridiane sul divano.

"Oh non preoccuparti" disse Harry mentre Ginny, con il viso rosso per l'imbarazzo di essere stata beccata, si sistemava in una posizione un po' meno imbarazzante " dimmi piuttosto, come mai hai chiamato? Ron ti ha detto che ci sono problemi a lavoro e devo rientrare?"

"No, questo non centra, volevo sapere com'era andata la visita e quando l'ho detto a Ron, lui ha proposto di venire direttamente da voi invece di parlarne al telefono o, come lo chiama lui, felefono, per voi va bene?" Disse ridacchiando e pensando all'incapacità del marito nell'usare le cose babbane.

"Certo Herm, anzi fermatevi anche a cena! Vi dobbiamo dire alcune novità." Disse Ginny sorridendo felice al pensiero di annunciare la lieta novella a suo fratello e alla sua migliore amica.

"Ok, ora però sono curiosissima! Appena Ron finisce il turno vi raggiungiamo." Disse prima di scomparire tra le fiamme verdi.

"Gin credo che questa sia la volta buona che Ron mi uccide per davvero! Ti ricordi la predica mi ha fatto quando ha saputo che aspettavamo Albus, mi ha tenuto mezzora dicendomi che dovevo darmi una regolata e che non dovevo farti sfornare un figlio l'anno."

"Si, ma credo che questa volta non avrà il coraggio di aprire bocca e se lo farà dovrà vedersela di nuovo con me e questa volta non si beccherà solo un'orcovolante!" disse Ginny infiammandosi al ricordo.

"Gin lo sai che quando fai così fai paura, vero?" disse Harry guardando la moglie con un ghigno molto malfoiano, lui l'amava anche per quel suo lato del carattere che ben si accoppiava alla sua parte Serpeverde.

Verso le otto e un quarto i coniugi Weasley si materializzarono sull'ultimo gradino di Grimmauld Place e parlando del più e del meno consumarono la cena in allegria.

Alla fine del pasto sia Ginny che Harry si alzarono in piedi e dopo che quest'ultimo abbraccio da dietro la moglie, appoggiando le mani sul ventre di lei, disse: " Il dottore ci ha dato una novità oggi"

"Che cosa? C'è qualcosa che non va?" dissero Ron e Hermione guardandoli preoccupati.

"Aspettimo dei gemelli!" disse Ginny.

Hermione rimase sorpresa mentre Ron, inaspettatamente, si alzò dal posto e andò ad abbracciare la sorella con le lacrime agli occhi.

Un attimo dopo il pensiero di tutti volò a Fred e loro tre compresero la reazione del rosso, emozionandosi a loro volta.

Harry e Ginny decisero che era meglio annunciare la lieta novella solo a Hermione e Ron, per non far preoccupare Nonna Molly nel caso le cose non fossero finite per il verso giusto, mentre quest'ultimi fecero il loro annuncio la settimana successiva.

La gravidanza proseguì tranquillamente e allo scadere dei tre mesi i Potter decisero di fare il loro annuncio invitando tutta la famiglia al completo con figli e nipoti inclusi, grazie a un permesso speciale della McGranitt che permise loro di lasciare la scuola una settimana prima dell'inizio delle vacanze natalizie.

La prima ad arrivare fu Molly, preoccupata per non aver potuto vedere la figlia per tutti quei mesi.

"Che piacere vederti Molly! Come stai? Arthur?" gli chiese Harry, facendola accomodare in salotto.

"Ciao caro, tutto bene, sto solo invecchiando" disse con tono dolce al genero "dov'è mia figlia comunque? Deve darmi una motivazione valida sul perché non la vedo da tre mesi!" continuò cambiando tono di voce e mettendo un cipiglio deciso sul viso.

"Non ti preoccupare, capirai presto" disse con uno scintillio felice e divertito negli occhi.

"Molly ma dov'è Arthur?"

"Sta aspettando la passaporta dei ragazzi, il ministero non ha dato l'autorizzazione per farli arrivare direttamente qui perché darebbero troppo nell'occhio apparendo nella piazzetta di fronte casa vostra …"

"Papà!" gridò una voce cristallina.

Harry non ebbe neanche il tempo di girarsi nella direzione da dove proveniva il richiamo che si ritrovò schiacciato sul divano dal dolce peso di quell'uragano dai capelli rossi che era sua figlia.

"Lily non sarebbe il caso di cominciare a salutare papà in modo meno…emh aggressivo? Sai non sei più leggera come una volta" disse Albus che gli era corso dietro per impedirle di fare quello che aveva appena fatto.

"Poi papà ormai è vecchio e poi sembri una bambina se fai ancora queste cose" aggiunse James raggiungendo i fratelli.

"Io non sono una bambina! E non c'è niente di male ad abbracciare papà!" disse lei serrando ancora di più la presa sul collo di Harry che ora si era alzato.

"Ben detto principessa!" gli disse il padre prima di rivolgersi a Albus, guardando il figlio maggiore con un ghigno divertito. "Scusami Al, per caso tuo fratello ha detto che sono vecchio?"

"Si Pà" rispose lui divertito.

"L'hai sentito anche tu Molly?"

"Si Harry" disse lei sorridendo.

"E' la verità, ormai sei vecchio!" ribatte James con un sorriso beffardo.

"Questo significa che ti fai fregare il boccino da sotto il naso da un vecchio? non è una bella cosa sai" disse Harry con un ghigno al figlio.

"Ti ha fregato !" dissero insieme Albus e Lily, facendo ridere la nonna e facendo mettere il broncio a James.

"Jam non te la prendere, ti sei fregato da solo!" gli disse il fratello dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Non riuscendo a resistere alla faccia offesa del maggiore dei suoi figli, Harry guardò negli occhi gli altri due e con un movimento felino lo prese in spalla e, dopo averlo depositato sul divano, cominciò a fargli il solletico assistito da Lily e da Albus.

"B-b-basta, b-b-asta! O-ok, m-mi a-arrendo, n-non sei v-vecchio!" disse tra una risata e l'altra il povero James.

"Jam la verità è che tuo padre è ancora un bambino!" disse scuotendo la testa sconsolata Hermione, appena arrivata tramite camino accompagnata da Ron e i loro figli, Teddy e Victorie e dal resto dei Weasley. "Harry smetti di fare il bambino e fai accomodare tutti in sala da pranzo che è pronto!" gridò Ginny dall'altra stanza.

"Hai visto, non lo dico solo io!" ribadì Hermione, facendo ridere tutti i membri della famiglia presenti in salotto e cominciando ad avviarsi con loro nella sala da pranzo.

Appena entrati, notarono subito la tavola imbandita e tutti si fiondarono ai loro posti affamati.

"Prima di iniziare la nostra cena io Gin vi vogliamo dire, anzi meglio, vi vogliamo far vedere e ascoltare una cosa" disse Harry, ignorando la faccie curiose degli adulti e quelle stranite dei piccoli.

Prese la bacchetta e la pose sulla tempia estraendone un filo luminoso, lo mise nel pensatoio che aveva posto lì vicino e dicendo un incantesimo sottovoce, toccò il suo bordo.

L'attenzione delle persone nella stanza si concentrò tutta sull'ologramma proiettato dal pensatoio e dal suono che da esso scaturiva: quello di tre cuori che battono all'unisono.

Approfittando della disattenzione dei suoi ospiti, Ginny, ne approfittò per entrare nella sala inosservata e per mettersi accanto al marito che, appena la ebbe vicina, l'abbraccio.

Quando il ricordo terminò tutti gli sguardi, si puntarono sul pancione già un po' evidente di Ginny, come a volere una conferma.

Il primo a spezzare il silenzio fu James: "Per le mutande di Merlino! Vi siete dati alla pazza gioia con la casa libera, siete mitici!"

Tutti si misero a ridere, mentre sia Harry che Ginny, imbarazzati, lanciavano al maggiore dei loro figli sguardi fulminanti per poi alzarsi felici dai loro posti per andare a fare loro gli auguri.

Quella sera molti brindisi si fecero ai nuovi Potter e al nuovo Weasley e le coppie dovettero ascoltare le molte battute fatte da James e dai Weasley.

_**Vi è piaciuto? Me lo lasciate un commentino? *_***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salve! Eccomi qui a postare l'ultimo capitolo di questa breve storia che spero che vi sia piaciuto leggere.**_

_**Sono emozionata ma anche un po' malinconica perché è la prima volta che termino una Fan – fiction.**_

_**Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura voglio ringraziare tutti voi che l'avete letta, **__**mi piacerebbe ricevere i vostri commenti sulla storia.**_

_**Buona lettura,**_

**Cap. 4 – I nuovi arrivati**

Harry rientrò a casa alle prime luci dell'alba, reduce dal turno di notte organizzato per arrestare un mago oscuro che negli ultimi due mesi aveva tentato più volte di intrufolarsi nella Gringott per rubare i manufatti oscuri custoditi dai folletti.

Entrato in casa, si buttò esausto sul divano ma si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava appena sentii dei lamenti provenire dal piano di sopra.

Sfoderando la bacchetta cominciò a salire di corsa le scale, si diresse preoccupato verso la sua stanza da letto da dove provenivano i lamenti e apri la parta, trovando Ginny che si teneva la pancia stesa in posizione fetale sul loro letto.

"Ginny! Che ti succede? I bambini?" chiese lui avvicinandosi velocemente alla moglie e inginocchiandosi alla sua altezza.

"H-Harry credo sia il momento! Prendi le valigie!" disse lei tra una contrazione e l'altra.

"M-ma non dovevano nascere tra una settimana?" chiese lui agitato.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER MUOVITI E PORTAMI AL SAN MURGO ORA, SE NON VUOI ESSERE TRASFIGURATO IN UNA SCOPA !" urlo la rossa, a causa di una contrazione più forte delle altre.

Harry con un incantesimo non verbale chiamò a se le valigie e li rimpicciolì mettendosele in tasca, poi prese la moglie in braccio e si diresse al camino più vicino.

In pochi minuti si trovarono nell'atrio dell'ospedale, deserto a causa dell'ora, e due guaritrici vennero loro in contro.

Harry fece scaturire dalla sua bacchetta il suo patronus, trasformatosi da cervo in fenice dopo la sconfitta di Voldemort, per avvisare i suoi parenti e i suoi amici più cari dell'immediata nascita dei suoi figli e poi entrò con la moglie in sala parto.

Una mezzora dopo tuttavia fu sbattuto fuori, perché troppo agitato e raggiunse i suoi figli e il resto della sua grande famiglia in corridoio.

"Papà come sta mamma?" chiesero Albus, James e Lily vedendolo arrivare.

"Ce la sta mettendo tutta" disse lui con sorriso stanco.

"Papà scommetto tutti i soldi che ho che in questo momento la mamma ti sta maledicendo in tutte le lingue possibili," disse James ridacchiando.

Rotta la tensione Harry, si mise a ridere, contagiando anche le altre persone che aspettavano nel corridoio, e scompigliò i capelli al figlio prendendogli la testa sotto il braccio.

"Smettila Pa! Mi stai mettendo in imbarazzo!" disse lui, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta del padre.

Dopo un quattro una curatrice usci dalla stanza dove era stata portata Ginny.

"Signor Potter?" chiese la guaritrice, cercandolo tra le numerose persone che affollavano il corridoio.

"Sono io! Come stanno i bambini? Mia moglie?" chiese lui, impaziente di conoscere i sui figli minori e rivedere la moglie.

"Sua moglie è stanca ma sta bene e i suoi figli sono in salute, anche se un po' più piccoli e leggeri della media, se mi segue la porto a conoscerli".

"Veniamo anche noi!" disse Lily cominciando a seguire il padre.

"Aspetta Lily, ci dirà papà quando entrare" le disse Albus, trattenendola per un braccio e ricevendo uno sguardo di ringraziamento da suo padre.

"Vi chiamerò presto, non ti preoccupare" le disse quest'ultimo, posandole un bacio sulla fronte prima di entrare nella stanza dove avevano portato la moglie dopo il parto.

Ginny se ne stava distesa sul letto con lo schienale leggermente rialzato e con gli occhi chiusi, era più pallida del normale ma aveva un sorriso felice e soddisfatto sulle labbra e questa, agli occhi di Harry, la rendeva la donna più bella e coraggiosa al mondo.

Gli si avvicinò piano e chinandosi sul suo orecchio gli sussurrò: " Te l'ho mai detto che sei bellissima e che ti amo da morire?"

"Mmh… A volte, ma mi fa piacere se me lo ripeti" rispose con voce roca, mentre apriva gli occhi e s'immergeva in quelli verde smeraldo del marito.

Lui, come risposta, le catturò le labbra in un bacio dolce e pieno di quei sentimenti che, stando insieme, erano cresciuti e si erano rafforzati sempre di più.

Poco dopo che si staccarono tre curatrici entrarono con tre fagotti in braccio e si avvicinarono loro.

"Lui è il primo a essere nato" disse la prima curatrice, posando il fagotto azzurro tra le braccia di Ginny.

Il più grande dei gemelli aveva i capelli rossi come la madre ma scompigliati come quelli dei fratelli maggiori e del padre, ma la sorpresa più grande furano gli occhi, verdi come quelli di quest'ultimo.

"Lui è il secondo" disse l'altra curatrice posando il bambino sull'altro braccio libero della madre, facendo calmare così il primo che si era agitato non sentendo la vicinanza del fratello.

Il secondo Potter, con sorpresa dei genitori, era uguale al fratello più grande in ogni particolare e come il primo aveva tutti i tratti tipici dei Weasley, tranne che per gli occhi.

"Lei invece è l'ultima" disse la terza guaritrice, ponendo il fagotto rosa tra le braccia di Harry.

Anche la più piccola dei gemelli aveva i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi del padre ma, a differenza dei fratelli, la sua testolina era coperta da ciuffi neri.

"Assomigliano tanto a Fred e George" disse Ginny emozionata guardando i suoi bambini agitarsi tra le sue braccia. " mentre lei è la tua copia al femminile, assomiglia tanto ad Albus " aggiunse con una risatina.

"Già! Sono bellissimi, ma che nomi gli diamo?" chiese Harry."Per il primo avevo pensato al nome di tuo padre, che ne dici?"

"Ci avevo pensato anch'io, però come secondo nome, ti piace Ronald Arthur Potter?" chiese lei.

"Sì, Ron e Herm, ci sono stati sempre vicini e ci hanno sempre aiutato, anche in questi mesi, nonostante anche lo aspettino un figlio"

"Allora, lei si chiamerà Hermione" disse Ginny.

"Hermione Ginevra Potter, così porterà i nostri nomi uniti nel suo" disse Harry, accarezzando la manina della figlia con un dito, mentre pensava al nome da dare al secondogenito"Per lui che ne dici di Davide (_**letto all'inglese naturalmente**_) Remus Potter?"

"Si mi piace, un nome nuovo, ma perche non hai scelto Remus come primo nome?"

"Perché credo sia giusto dare a Teddy la possibilità di farlo, quando avrà dei figli"disse lui posando un bacio sulle testoline dei due maschietti.

"Hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato" disse cercando di sistemare in modo migliore Davide sul braccio.

"Sarai stanca, dalli a me, lei la metto nella culla, visto che si è addormentata" gli disse posando la bimba in una delle tre culle sistemate vicino al letto e avvicinandosi poi per prendere in braccio Davide e Ronnie.

"Che ne dici di chiamare gli altri? Se facciamo aspettare ancora Lily e tua madre entreranno sfondando la porta" le disse sorridendo Harry, immaginando come dovevano essere agitate la figlia e la suocera.

"Si ok, avvisiamo la curatrice" disse Ginny.

Dopo cinque minuti la piccola stanza si riempì e tutti si riunirono attorno al letto, dove Harry teneva in braccio i due maschietti mentre Gin la bimba, svegliata dal baccano.

"James, Albus, Lily e famiglia vi presentiamo Ronald Arthur Potter, il prima nato" disse mostrando il neonato che teneva con braccio sinistro, notando gli occhi umidi dell'amico e cognato " Davide Remus Potter, il secondo, " disse indicando quello a destra " e Hermione Ginevra Potter" terminò Harry abbassandosi così che i figli potessero vedere i loro nuovi fratelli, non riuscendo così a vedere le lacrime di commozione sul viso della sia più grande amica.

" Avete deciso chi saranno i padrini o le madrine dei bambini?" chiese Arthur, mentre teneva in braccio Ronnie.

Durante la gravidanza, avevano discusso e insieme avevano deciso di nominare due padrini per i gemelli.

"Sì, avevamo pensato a due persone" disse Harry.

"George, Teddy, vi andrebbe?" chiese Ginny con voce stanca.

"Sarebbe un onore" risposero entrambi felici ed emozionati.

"Scusate signori…"intervenne un guaritore appena entrato nella stanza " potreste uscire? I bambini devono mangiare e poi la signora Potter ha bisogno di riposo.".

Usciti dalla stanza, molti ritornarono alle loro case o si recarono direttamente a lavoro, visto l'ora e i ragazzi che frequentavano Hogwarts, ritornarono per seguire le ultime lezioni prima dell'inizio delle vacanze.

Ron e Hermione rimasero un altro po' con Harry, aiutandolo a riempire le varie scartoffie e a portare in ospedale le cose necessarie a Ginny e ai bambini che Harry, nella fretta, aveva dimenticato.

"Ehi amico, noi andiamo" disse Ron dando a Harry una pacca sulla spalla.

"Ron, Hermione grazie di tutto" rispose lui abbracciando l'amico e ricambiando la pacca sulla spalla.

"Buona fortuna!" gli disse con un sorriso sarcastico il rosso prima di prendersi una gomitata nel fianco da parte della moglie e sparire tra le fiamme verdi del grande camino dell'ospedale.

_**Due settimane dopo…**_

Ronald Bilius Weasley non era certo famoso per essere paziente e per saper reggere bene alla tensione, soprattutto se la questione lo riguardava direttamente.

Da quattro ore, infatti, faceva avanti indietro per il corridoio, impaziente di sapere come stava sua moglie e il suo terzogenito, il quale aveva deciso di nascere nell'esatto momento in cui si erano seduti alla tavola della Tana per mangiare il succulento banchetto preparato da sua madre per festeggiare il rientro a casa di Ginny e dei gemelli.

"Cavo ma quanto ci mettono?!" scoppio il rosso per l'ennesima volta.

"Ron calmati, vedrai che andrà tutto bene!" gli disse Bill posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Il rosso chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo e quando li aprì, vide venirgli incontro una guaritrice appena uscita dalla sala parto.

"Chi è il signor Weasley?" chiese quest'ultima.

"Sono io!" risposero in coro sette voci.

"Chi è il padre del bambino?" chiese la guaritrice guardandoli con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Sono io! Ha detto bambino? E' un maschio?" urlò Ron emozionato.

"Sì, signor Weasley, congratulazioni!" disse la guaritrice con un sorriso "ora mi segua, la porto da sua moglie."

Un quarto d'ora dopo tutta la famiglia si trovava radunata nella camera che era stata assegnata a Hermione dopo il parto.

"Scusate il ritardo" disse Harry con il fiatone entrando nella stanza "Ho fatto il prima possibile, ma i gemelli non ne volevano sapere di addormentarsi percependo la nostra tensione"

"Non ti preoccupare Harry caro" disse la signora Molly " noi siamo entrati da poco e la guaritrice ha portato un attimo fa il piccolo"

"Piccolo? Un altro maschio, eh Ron?" disse Harry sorridendo al suo migliore amico.

"Avvicinati Harry" disse Hermione " non vuoi conoscere Harry Weasley?"

"H-Harry?" chiese imbarazzato.

"Sì, sei il nostro più grande amico e anche un fratello per noi, questo è il minimo che possiamo fare per ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per noi in questi anni e per il tuo affetto" disse Ron mentre Hermione, emozionata, accarezzava la manina del bambino, identico fisicamente al padre.

"Non so che dire ragazzi, g-grazie!" disse lui abbracciandoli e posando un bacino sulla testolina rossa del piccolo Harry.

La porta si aprì di nuovo e la stanza fu invasa dai tutti i nuovi Weasley e i piccoli Potter, guidati da Victorie e Teddy, di ritorno da un giro nella sala tea all'ultimo piano dell'ospedale.

"Che cosa ci siamo persi?" disse Rose entrando.

"Niente d'importante Rose, solo discorsi tra vecchi con la lacrima facile" disse Fred facendo ridere gli adulti.

"Mah! A volte siete proprio starni" commentò Hugo, andando verso il nuovo fratellino.

"Harry non preoccuparti, ci penserò io a proteggerti da queste persone strane" gli sussurro all'orecchio, facendo ridere nuovamente tutte le persone che erano nella stanza.


End file.
